London
by itstenoclock
Summary: The gang live in London now but never went to Anubis House so how do they know each other? *Warning Couples,Cat fights&cringe-worthy moments*
1. Intro

This is one of my Wattpad stories x

* * *

Nina

Job: Care Nurse

Living: With Patricia in rented accommodation

Patricia

Job: Accountant

Living: With Nina in rented accommodation

Alfie:

Job: Waiter/Magician

Living: With his Grandparents in their house

KT:

Job: Photographer

Living: With Jerome&Mick in rented accommodation

Willow:

Job: Cafe Owner

Living: Her camper van behind the cafe

Jerome:

Job: Waiter/entrepreneur

Living: With KT&Mick in rented accommodation

Mick:

Job: Football Club manager

Living: With KT&Jerome in rented accommodation

Amber:

Job: Fashion designer/Model

Living: With Joy in a penthouse

Joy:

Job: Dog groomer

Living: With Amber in a penthouse

Fabian:

Job: Waiter/Busker

Living: With Mara&Eddie in rented accommodation

Mara:

Job: Neuroscientist

Living: With Fabian&Eddie in rented accommodation

Eddie:

Job: Mechanic

Living: With Mara&Fabian in rented accommodation

* * *

Nina&Patricia are roommates

Alfie lives opposite them

KT is Nina's cousin

Jerome is KT's Mom's godson&KT's roommate

Mick is Jerome's roommate

Willow is Nina's friend

Amber is Willow's sister

Joy is Amber's roommate

Nina knows Mara from work (because Nina's a care nurse&Mara's neuroscientist)

Fabian&Eddie are her roommates


	2. Meeting KT

"Patricia! Wake up!"

"No" "Patricia, I need you to drive me to the airport so we can pick up my cousin!"

"No, let me sleep!" Nina stepped back. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She took out her phone and flicked through her favourite contacts - Gran, Patricia, Alfie. She dialled Alfie's number and waited for the dialling tone. He picked up after few seconds.

"The Amazing Alfredo"

"Alfie, It's Nina. Can you bring Digs round here?"

"When?"

"NOW!" Digs was Alfie's dog. Alfie was a magician and Digs was his assistant. Alfie Lewis lived in the house opposite with his grandparents. Five minutes later, Digs the Great Dane was sitting on Patricia's chest, licking her face. Her eyes snapped open and panic spread across her face.

"WOLF!" Screamed Patricia. She darted out of her bed and pressed herself up against the wall, only to see Nina and Alfie in hysterics. "That's just mean!"

"Get dressed" said Nina who only just recovered from her fit of laughter and chucked jeans and a top in her direction.

Fifteen minutes later, Patricia, Nina and Alfie were on their way to Stansted Airport. Nina had met her cousin only a couple of times as she used to live in Cleveland and her cousin lived in Denver.

"There she is!" exclaimed Nina "KT! Hi!"

KT had dark curly hair and Latte coloured skin with big brown eyes. She was wearing denim shorts, a white vest and white trainers. KT walked over with her suitcase and hugged Nina briefly. "This is my roommate, Patricia, and our friend Alfie" KT smiled and waved.

She didn't have much luggage - just a medium-sized, leopard print suitcase which could easily fit in the boot of Patricia's second-hand Nissan. She'd be moving in with her mom's godson. They'd never met before but video-chatted prior to KT's departure. KT originally moved to England to pursue a career in photography.

Patricia, Nina, KT and Alfie stopped off at a small cafe run by a girl their age called Willow. She was a bit weird but her orange sponge cake was to die for.

"Four of you?" said Willow confusedly as they all walked through the door.

"Willow, this is my cousin KT!" Willow nodded and walked out from behind the counter. Her vivid red hair was twisted into plaits. Over time she had studied what everyone ordered. Nina would have a caramel Latte, Patricia would have a black coffee and Alfie would have a berry smoothie.

"The usual guys?" She asked as she approached the table that they were sat at. Nina nodded and turned to KT.

"What would you like?" Nina didn't know her cousin well enough to order for her.

"Just a cappuccino for me please" smiled KT. Willow nodded and went back to the counter to make the drinks they'd ordered.

"No, no! I don't CARE if it costs more than the skirt! Last year, we sold out and it's NOT happening again!" A blonde-haired girl about their age had stormed in, shouting on the phone. She was undeniably beautiful and Alfie's eyes instantly got wider as she entered. She ended the call.

"Drink Amber?" Willow asked as her sister as she leaning against the counter. The girl, who's name was Amber, accepted the offer.

"Alfie?"

"What?"

Alfie had been in his own little world staring at Amber. He snapped out of his daydream. Willow had placed his smoothie in front of him. "Can you please stop staring at my sister?"


	3. Rooooooomie

"Sister?" said Nina, shocked "Willow, I didn't know you had a sister"

Willow shrugged "Well, it's not really a secret. You guys have never really been here when she has!"

"I think Alfie would like to meet her!" Laughed Patricia. Alfie nodded eagerly which almost made Patricia spit out her coffee in her laughing fit.

"Go get her" said KT nodding in Amber's direction. Alfie got up quickly making his chair fall backwards but fortunately Willow caught it with one hand.

He made his way over to Amber in a way he thought was smoothly, but actually made him look like he was trying to retrieve the crabby patty formula from Spongebob.

"'Sup" He said. Amber looked confused.

"Hi" she replied quietly. She took a sip of her drink.

"So you have a fever then?"

"No..."

"Oh, you're just as hot as doughnut grease naturally?"

"I guess so...?"

"I lied - you're hotter now stop, drop and roll, baby because you're on fire!" In the background, Alfie heard Patricia practically dying. "If I asked you out, would you're answer be the same to the answer of this question?"

"Yes?"

"Great, Willow has my number - pick you up at eight!"

Alfie sprinted back to the table and dashed out the cafe before Amber could change her mind.

"Is it cool if I ask my roommate to meet me here?" Asked KT

"Sure" beamed Nina "I'd love to meet him!"

It was twenty minutes later when a tall guy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked around, jacket slung lazily over his shoulder and Nina felt her heart beat ten times faster.

"Hey" His voice was husky and sent shivers down Nina's spine "Are you KT?"

KT nodded and smiled. They chatted for about five minutes. In that time, Nina learned his name was Jerome Clarke, he was a budding entrepreneur, he had one other roommates and his sister Poppy would sometimes come round after school. It was then Jerome started to take an interest in her.

"So what's your name?" He asked as he sipped at a cup of coffee, his beautiful eyes meeting Nina's.

"I'm Nina, KT's cousin" She replied, smiling. This made her glow a bit on the inside.

"So I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah"

Jerome and KT left twenty minutes later. As soon as they left, Nina squealed before realising Patricia was there too and composed herself.

"Really Nina?" said Patricia who had picked up a magazine left on another table. She was flicking through it, scanning the pages for anything worth reading "You could do better"

"Did you see him at all?" Nina clung onto Patricia's arm in a daydream.

"Unfortunately" She sighed


	4. The Apartment

KT and Jerome pulled up to the block of apartments in vintage blue mini Cooper. Jerome opened up the boot and took KT's suitcase out.

"Mick's not back yet" Explained Jerome as the two of them walked up the stairs to the apartment "He's with the team"

Jerome opened the apartment door and KT was hit by the smell of pizza and coffee. It was definitely a guy's apartment. One brown, over-used sofa, football shirts framed on the wall and a TV that was so big you didn't notice the light blue walls.

KT's room was next to the kitchen and had a view of the busy street below. It was decorated with beige carpet and the walls were rose pink. The bed was set underneath the window and one of the boys had, miraculously, made the bed and cleaned the room. No decorations but KT didn't mind. It was a roof over her head and her roommates weren't complete strangers.

After KT unpacked, Jerome&KT sat at the table discussing rent and chores. Jerome told her rent was £39 per month for her. KT had to cook two nights a week and dishes also twice a week.

"Helloooo" called the blonde haired guy that walked through the door, throwing and catching a football.

"Hey Mick" said Jerome, looking up from his tablet "This is KT"

"Hi, I'm Mick" Mick shook KT's hand and went to the bathroom to shower.

The phone rang. Jerome got up and answered it. There was a mumble from down the line and Jerome held it up.

"For you" He said and tossed it to KT.

"Hello?" said KT in a sing-song voice. She was lying on her stomach on the "sofa" as the English called it, twirling her hair.

"Hey KT!" It was Nina "Settling okay?"

"Oh my gosh, Nina!" KT turned onto her back "The apartment is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

An hour and a half later, KT put the phone down. Her and Nina had arranged to meet at Willow's then go shopping to make KT's room more homely before coming back to KT's apartment.

Dinner was sausages and mash that Jerome had cooked and KT had to hand it to him - it was amazing.

"So KT" said Mick, putting his plate up to the sink "What football team do you support?"

"Denver Broncos" She said sipping some water

"What?" laughed Mick "That's not a team!"

"Yes it is"

"If you play football with your hands, then it's a team!"

"English football is boring" KT explained "Where's the people getting tackled and the strong guys running into each other?"

Shortly, Mick and KT were in the middle of a full-blown debate/argument about the different versions of football. Jerome had, twenty minutes in, grown tired of listening to the opinions of his roommates and retired to the living area to play Call Of Duty on his Xbox.

Eventually, Mick and KT reached the conclusion that both footballs were entertaining to watch and play. Mick was pleased that his new roommate wasn't the girly type and that she took an interest in sport. Mick could see himself growing close to KT like he had grown close to Jerome. This arrangement would be good.


	5. The beginning of Amfie

Alfie got up to the penthouse where his date lived, panting. The apartment was large and in the better quality part of town but Alfie couldn't complain - he had bagged himself a beautiful date with horrendous pick-up lines. He rang the doorbell eagerly. The anticipation was killing him. A small brunette opened the door.

"You're not Amber" said Alfie, eyeing the girl up and down. She was wearing light grey tracksuit, a black vest and her hair in a ponytail. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"No, I'm Joy" Replied Joy with the slightest hint of rudeness in her voice. She put her hand on her hip and leaned on the door "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Amber" explained Alfie.

"Amber!" Called Joy, sticking her head behind the door. She gave Alfie a gesture that implied "She'll be out in a minute" before going to find Amber.

Shortly, Amber was out the door. She was wearing skinny jeans, a cream-coloured jumper and matching heels. Her hair was pin-straight, like it was earlier. Again, Alfie couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

Joy closed the door. Amber tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Where we going?" Asked Amber as her and Alfie walked down the stairs.

"Well, I decided we'd go for dinner" Replied Alfie, holding the door open for Amber. Amber smiled and walked towards Alfie's Ford Fiesta. She sat in the front.

The restaurant was ten minutes away and Alfie frequently dined there with his grandparents. It was Italian and they made the best spaghetti. Alfie had been running around ever since he got back from Willow's trying to get a reservation. He went from restaurant to restaurant before he eventually found a table at this place.

The waiter sat them at their table by the window with a drinks menu. Alfie ordered lemonade because he was driving and Amber ordered some sparkling water because she had work tomorrow.

"So Alfie" Amber started as she put down her drink "What do you do for a living?"

Alfie thought about it. Would Amber leave if he said he was a magician? Because so far the date was going great! Alfie's appalling chat-up skills had actually got him a date which was unbelievable.

"I'm a lawyer!" Alfie blurted out, mentally kicking himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Really?" Amber, admittedly, was shocked because Alfie looked too...childish to be a lawyer.

"What about you?"

"I'm a fashion designer" Alfie nodded "but this year, I'm modelling my spring collection" Alfie almost spat out his lemonade. He was on a date with a model!

By the time the waiter asked their order, Alfie was convinced that by the end of the night he'd ask Amber out on a second date. Amber ordered Ravioli and Alfie order Spaghetti Bolognese. The conversation was easy and the pair laughed like they were old friends. Amber was disappointed when they had to leave.

"I had fun tonight" Laughed Amber when they were outside her apartment.

"Me too" said Alfie

"Call me" She said, batting her eyelashes

His heart fell when Amber put her key in the lock. She opened the door slightly, turned around and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was short and sweet but sparks flew nonetheless. Amber waved and shut the door behind her, leaving a lovestruck Alfie in the hallway.


	6. Average day for Williamson

"Good morning" Said Patricia, sleepily as she walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Nina was cooking bacon and eggs. It was Sunday and the girls both had a day off. Nina was meeting up with KT and Patricia had to get the car serviced and then had to pick up the ironing from her Mum before sitting in front of the television with a bag of popcorn.

"Patricia" Nina said "Mara's invited us over for dinner tonight"

"Mara?" Patricia was confused. Never had she met someone called Mara in her life.

"She's a neuroscientist at work. She lives in this nice apartment with two yummy guys!"

"No, Nina!" Screams Patricia "Nina, you're not setting me up on anymore dates!"

Nina acted like she didn't know what Patricia was saying but Nina was an awful liar so much so it was actually funny. She open her mouth up and down several times before actually speaking and would lean forward or turn her head to an angle.

"Please Patricia" pleaded Nina "It'll be fun!"

"Fine" Patricia put her hands up in defeat and sat down at the table as Nina put her bacon and eggs down. Patricia was surprised Nina even knew how to use the stove, let alone cook food on it with burning the whole house down.

She was just about to thank Nina when Alfie opened the door and sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah, Alfie's going to the car servicing place with you!" Said Nina, wiping her fingers on a tea towel and joining them. Alfie smiled like a little kid.

Twenty minutes had passed and Patricia and Alfie were on their way to the local garage. The two of them had planned to go to Willow's until the car was done because it was only a five minute walk away.

Patricia and Alfie pulled into the garage. It was now around ten which was the time of the appointment. Patricia opened the door and stepped out, closely followed by Alfie. They walked into the office. It was small and full of certificates.

"A bit hot to be wearing a leather jacket, isn't it?" The third American voice in two days. Patricia looked up. A tall, blonde, sun-soaked guy stared back at her. He was smirking, obviously seeing the annoyance on Patricia's face.

"A bit early to be a jerk, isn't it?" Patricia hissed back. She rolled her eyes "I have a ten o'clock appointment under Williamson" The American checked the record and nodded.

"Come back around one" He said to her and Alfie. He was very handsome. Patricia pushed the thought from her mind and nodded before handing over the keys and walking out.

"So Alfie" Said Willow as Patricia and Alfie entered the cafe. Willow smiled "I heard you and Amber had a good time last night!"

Alfie blushed. Had Amber really told her sister about him? He was flattered.

"It was brilliant, Wills!" Alfie exclaimed, flying into over excitement mode. He began to waffle on about his incredible date. Patricia sighed.

It had been ages since Patricia had dated. The last guy she was in a relationship with was, to put it nicely, a two-timing, double-crossing rat. She didn't miss him - she missed being in love. Patricia was a strong, independent woman who didn't need anyone or so she thought. She needed somebody but wanted nobody.


	7. Getting ready for company

"Fabian!" Sighed Mara as her roommate, Fabian, walked into the living room wearing only boxer shorts.

"What?" He asked, stuffing a handful of Doritos in his mouth. His dark brown hair was messy and he had obviously just got up from a nap.

"We have company coming over - Get dressed!" Shouted Mara at him. Fabian was a bit all over the place at the moment as he lost his job a couple of months ago. Reluctantly, Fabian went back to his room to put some clothes on "Eddieeee!"

"Maraaaa!" Eddie shouted back at her. He was in his room probably doing his hair

"Lay the table"

Moments later, Eddie emerged wearing a pair of jeans and a white v-neck. His blonde hair was spiked up as usual. Very casual.

Mara had decided to cook chicken curry for tonight. Who does love chicken curry, right? It was a fool-proof meal. Mara, in her spare time, liked to cook. She always had. If she's hadn't pursued a career in neurology, she definitely would have been a chef. There was nothing she loved more than putting her apron on and cooking for the boys.

Shortly after setting up, Fabian came out of his room. He had put some burgundy trousers and a matching plaid shirt. For once he was wearing something other than underwear or tracksuits. This was certainly an improvement.

"So who's coming?" Fabian asked as he flopped down on the sofa.

"Nina from work and her roommate, Patricia" Mara said as she gave the curry a stir. The door bell rang and Eddie answered.

"You?!" Eddie froze. It was the yacking girl from the garage this morning. She cleaned up well though - Black skinny jeans, white blouse and heeled ankle boots "You live here?!"

"Patricia" hissed a voice from behind her "Be nice!"


	8. Distraught wake up call

Mick yawned as went to open the door. Who would even knock at six o'clock in the morning? Either way, they had woke Mick up from his sleep. He opened the door. A crying dirty blonde haired girl stood there.

"Is KT in?" She whispered

"Yeah" Mick responded "Come in"

Mick knocked on KT's bedroom door. He heard her get up. Sleepily, she opened the door in front of Mick.

"You've got a visitor" Mick said. He turned away followed by KT. She was wearing an old "Sesame Street" top and sweats. Her curly hair was let down. Her mouth fell open when she saw he weeping cousin on the couch.

"Nina?" Said KT as she went over to hug her cousin. Nina cried harder into KT's shoulder "What happened?"

"P...Patricia"

"Is she okay?" KT asked worriedly

"She's fine b...b...but we had this really big argument after we left my friends house because she threw water over one of her roommates. Apparently they had a disagreement earlier on today and she just explode" Nina wiped her eyes "I was so mad so when we left I shouted at her in the street and she just walked away. I waited up for her to come back but she hasn't come back and I don't know what to do"

"Okay, calm down" Said KT. She spotted Mick sitting on the kitchen counter eating a banana. His blonde hair was sticking up due to the serious bed head "Have you tried her cell?"

Nina shook her head, mascara from earlier had bleed a lot from the crying "I didn't think she'd want to talk to me"

"I'll call her" KT stood up and got her Cell from her bedroom. She looked for Patricia's number that Nina had given her earlier on. She dialled. It rang three times before Patricia picked up.

"Hello?" She croaked sleepily. She sounded tired.

"Hey Patricia - It's KT" Patricia groaned slightly on the other end "So I have Nina here who's distraught, there's no other word for it. Can you just tell her you're okay?"

"Umm...I'm okay-"

"Thank God!"

"I wasn't finished!" She took a deep breath "I'm kind of in hospital"

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I don't know. I had a lot to drink last night and don't remember anything"

"Okay. Me and Nina are on our way!"

"What's going on?" Asked a cranky Jerome, emerging from his bedroom and sleepily walking into the bathroom. He didn't even notice Nina.

KT hung up.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Nina rushed up to KT, flustered.

"She's in hospital" KT said calmly. Nina started crying again but KT shhh-ed her "Everything's fine and I'm going to get dressed and then we're going to see her" Nina nodded and KT disappeared to get dressed

OMG ALEX SHIPP QUOTE/RETWEETED MY TWEET ON TWITTER! HYPERVENTILATING!


End file.
